<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schmidt's New Neighbour by Know_It_All_Hermione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436456">Schmidt's New Neighbour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione'>Know_It_All_Hermione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Writing Challenge, Crossover, M/M, Neighbour AU, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Romance, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmidt comes home from work late one afternoon to find out that he and his roommates have a new neighbour named Harry. Schmidt , Jess , Winston and Nick all visit their new neighbour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Schmidt/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schmidt's New Neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own New Girl and Harry Potter. </p><p>Author's Notes: This fanfic is unbeta'd so all typos and mistakes you find are all mine. This fanfic was written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge and I am also including this fic in the Cast the Dice 2020 Fest. </p><p>Prompts that were used: Rare Pair and Neighbour AU </p><p>I hope I have written all the characters in this in character and I hope that everyone enjoys reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Schmidt, a black-haired man of twenty-nine years old, arrived home to the loft from his work the moment he entered he was greeted with the sight of one of his roommates Jessica Day walking quickly up to him. </p><p>“Oh Schmidt! You’re home, great! You can come with us!” she said in a cheerful voice. </p><p>Schmidt felt confused for a brief moment, “Where to Jess? What’s going on?” he asked. Schmidt then noticed that his female friend was wearing oven mitts. </p><p>“We have a new neighbour and I thought it might be nice to do the neighbourly thing and welcome him to the loft” explained Jess. “And I’m baking brownies!” she added brightly. </p><p>“Okay...” </p><p>“Why don’t you go ahead!” suggested Jess. “Winston and Nick are already there, it’s where the person who died used to live.” </p><p>Schmidt gave a nod of acknowledgement at the woman’s words and went to his room where he deposited his work things neatly on his bed. He then changed into a new clean shirt before then giving his short black hair a quick brush and leaving for where the new neighbour lived, just opposite them. </p><p>He knocked on the door and waited a moment to be let in, the door soon opened to reveal a man who looked like he could be in his late twenties or very early thirties. </p><p>The neighbour looked to be of average height, he had short, black messy hair and had eyes the colour of emerald behind a pair of round, black glasses. He was thin but looked like he had some muscles on him and there was a unique looking scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. </p><p>Schmidt was speechless for a moment, this man was attractive ...very attractive in Schmidt’s opinion. Schmidt liked the green eyes, they were quite beautiful. The hair could do with some styling but he liked it anyway. The scar looked interesting, he wondered how the man had received it. The man also seemed to be dressed well in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button up long-sleeved shirt. </p><p>Schmidt couldn’t help but imagine to himself as he stared at the neighbour what it might be like to kiss the man or even something a lot less innocent that just kiss. </p><p>“Hello, I am Schmidt. I live with my roommates Nick, Winston, and Jess. I don’t know if you’ve met them yet but…” Schmidt began but was interrupted by his neighbour. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve met them. It’s nice to meet you Schmidt, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. Winston and Nick are inside, why don’t you come in?”</p><p>Schmidt gave a nod, and he smiled at Harry. “Thank you” he said before he entered the home of his neighbour.</p><p>Harry led Schmidt to the lounge room where Winston and Nick were already relaxing on the couch and drinking some cans of beer while talking. Schmidt also saw that there were some boxes near the kitchen, quite a lot of them in fact. </p><p>“Sorry about the mess, I just moved in. Still need to unpack everything” said Harry.</p><p>“That’s perfectly alright” said Schmidt still smiling. “If you need help my friends and I just live opposite you” </p><p>Harry smiled at Schmidt, “Thank you, if I need any help with anything, I’ll definitely come over” </p><p>Harry then offered Schmidt a drink and the two men started talking, with Schmidt giving Harry his complete attention the whole time. </p><p>Soon there was a knock on the door and Harry politely excused himself from the conversation to go answer it. </p><p>Schmidt stared after Harry and watched the door as Harry invited Jess inside, the woman apparently done with baking her brownies. </p><p>While Harry was busy talking to Jess and accepting the brownies Schmidt went over to the couch where he sat next to Nick. </p><p>Nick started to talk to Schmidt but Schmidt wasn’t really paying attention, he was staring at Harry.</p><p>It wasn’t very long before Harry was walking with Jess into the lounge room, Harry offered everyone a brownie each and all of them continued to hang out, each of them drinking a beer as they talked. </p><p> </p><p>~   ~   ~   ~   ~</p><p>A few days later Harry Potter was at his new home at the loft that he had moved into in the Los Angeles, America. </p><p>Harry had recently moved to America from England where he used to live, he had grown tired of how he had been treated back home by the people around him so he had moved. </p><p>Three days ago, he had received his very first visitors to his new home, his neighbours Nick, Winston, Jess and Schmidt.</p><p>Harry liked them. All of them. Jess was nice and reminded him of Luna, a friend of his. Nick was sarcastic and Harry found him easy to get along with. Winston seemed nice as well and Schmidt, well he liked Schmidt in a completely different way than he liked the others. </p><p>Nick, Jess and Winston were people Harry thought he could be friends with but with Schmidt he felt an attraction to him. He liked his confidence, he liked that Schmidt was quite easy on the eyes and he actually hadn’t minded when the other man had flirted with him more than at least a few times during the visit. </p><p>Harry was certain that he wouldn’t mind in the future possibly asking Schmidt out on a date or accepting a request for a date if Schmidt, who seemed obviously interested in him, asked first.<br/>
</p><p>Harry had started to unpack his things, and still had to get everything he needed for his new home. </p><p>In the afternoon Harry who was new to the city and was interested in buying himself a TV and possibly some other things for his new home decided to give his neighbours a visit to ask for some help.<br/>
</p><p>He grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving his new home. </p><p>After walking the extremely short distance to 4D he knocked on the door, feeling just a bit nervous. </p><p>When the door opened, he saw that it was Schmidt who had answered it. </p><p>Harry smiled when he saw Schmidt and when Schmidt saw that it was Harry the man smiled a smile of his own as well.</p><p>“Hi Schmidt, are you or any of your friends busy at the moment? I’m sort of new to the city so I don’t quite know my way around it yet and I need to get some things.” </p><p>“Of course!” said Schmidt immediately. “Yes, I will help you! What do you need?” </p><p>There was a sort of eagerness in Schmidt’s voice that Harry couldn’t help but notice. </p><p>“I was thinking of getting a TV since I don’t have one” said Harry. </p><p>“I can help with that! Do you want to go now?” asked Schmidt. </p><p>Harry gave a nod, “Yes, unless you’re busy of course…” </p><p>“I’m not busy, let’s go and I’ll show you around as well, that is if you are interested. Have you had lunch yet? If not, I know of a really nice restaurant that just opened up not far from here” </p><p>Harry smiled, “That sounds great Schmidt! I haven’t had lunch yet so it would be nice” </p><p>“Great!” said Schmidt. </p><p>Schmidt and Harry soon left the loft together in Schmidt’s car to buy Harry a TV and possibly have some lunch together. </p><p>While they were out Harry bought himself, while accompanied by Schmidt, a new TV and a few other things. With some suggestions from Schmidt Harry ended up buying a TV that had a big sized screen, a cabinet, he also bought a DVD player. After Harry bought his purchases and arranged for the delivery of the TV and the cabinet, he and Schmidt went to have some lunch. </p><p>Lunch was good and enjoyable, and though Harry knew this wasn’t a date he couldn’t help but feel just a bit nervous. </p><p>Later Schmidt showed Harry around the city and when they were ready to head home Harry bought a bit of groceries before they both returned to the loft. </p><p>“Thanks for this Schmidt!” Harry said to his neighbour when he was back at the loft. </p><p>Schmidt smiled at Harry, “No problem!” he said. “Anytime!” </p><p>Harry smiled at Schmidt, “If you ever want to come and visit my place again Schmidt I wouldn’t mind”  </p><p>Schmidt’s smile broadened, “I will definitely do that!” he said.</p><p>They both soon went to their own homes and Harry started to put away his groceries and to continue to unpack the still remaining boxes. </p><p>A couple of weeks later Schmidt asked Harry out and they went on a real date together. </p><p>The date wouldn’t be the first date that they would go on together, as they continued to know each other they would continue to date and eventually they fell in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>